The Tenant
by Pomquter
Summary: Kiki was lonely, she just wanted someone to keep her company. When a mysterious applicant wants to move in; Kiki declines in letting him stay with her. Everything seems normal, until Kiki finds someone with a gun waiting for her...Please R
1. Applicants

_Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing, but it is still early. I'm planning on taking Mario hostage and demanding that Nintendo has to give me all rights for Animal Crossing. Naw. I'm just kidding; I wouldn't do that...as far as you know. Lol. I don't own Simon either; the name is actually Andrew's. How he got the name is a long story, but I've got nothing better to do...For a science project we had to wear away the membrane of an egg and then put it in a beaker of water (it illustrates osmosis). We got to name our eggs and I named mine Speshul Ed ( : P) Any who, Andrew named his Simon which sounds like psycho, then he added that it was Simon the pimp. Sorry, but I found that really funny. He named the egg something else but I can't remember. Oh well. Andrew was petting his egg and when he set it down, it popped, so we had a funeral for it over the trash can. Good times...good times...Lol, on with the story........._

**

* * *

**

**The Tenant**

Kiki tapped her foot impatiently as she stood outside her grand three-story house. Kiki was renting out her house since the winter was so lonely and cold; she needed someone to keep her company during those long and boring days. She posted signs everywhere around her town Green Bay and even in the neighboring cities. _Finally_, she thought, _finally, today I will find a friend, only if the animals will get off their lazy butts; it is six o'clock a.m. already!_

Soon, the morning sun was rising and the town's people were coming out of their houses. Around ten, Kiki's first applicant arrived; a beaver named Joey. "Good day, squeaky." He greeted her.

"Hello, so you have come to apply to be my room mate, eh?" Asked Kiki.

"Yes I most certainly have, where do I sign, squeaky?" Inquired Joey.

"Well I'm not so sure I want you as my guest, eh." Kiki retorted.

"And why may that be, squeaky?" Joey asked in the same annoyed tone.

"Because..." Kiki said, almost yelling now. "I don't like annoying twerps like you, eh!"

"Well so sorry little miss ble-otch" Joey raged. And with that, he stormed away.

_I must get better at controlling my anger. _Kiki thought.

For the next two hours, Kiki dealt with a diverse amount of animals, many different personalities, but all were equally annoying as Joey. She chose a top three, but when she talked to them again, she decided that not having a roommate would be easier. When Kiki's purple watch turned to two o'clock, she went around Green Bay collecting the posters she put up. With a sigh, she threw them into the dump.

Before her paw touched her door knob, she heard a deep male voice yell "Wait, hold on! Don't go inside yet!" Kiki turned her head and saw a dark figure in the distance. Afraid that there was danger inside her house, she hesitated to go in. The figure turned out to be a big dog named Simon, after introductions, Simon told Kiki what he really wanted. "Please let me be your room mate, I've just, uh, um, ran away from, uh the insane asy- I mean home, yeah, that's it. I've just run away from home, and I need to stay with somebody. What do you think? Am I in, fruit?"

"I don't know, I don't really think I want anyone to stay with me now, I'm sorry, eh." Kiki said.

"But, but, but...you have to accept me, fruit" Simon stuttered.

"Why, eh?" Kiki asked mock sympathetically.

"Because, I'm the perfect tenant, fruit." Simon gave her a wide toothy grin and gave her his number and left. _Well that was weird. _Kiki thought to herself as she carelessly threw Simon's phone number into the trash can.


	2. The Unwanted Visitor

_Disclaimer: Durn, still don't own Animal Crossing, but I will, yes I will! Hey that reminds me of my favorite quote...I was about to take over the world, but I was distracted by something shiny. I'm just copyrighting this for fun; Lobo's Swedish accent is copyrighted by Michael S._

On with the gosh durn (hehehe I like saying that) story...

* * *

**The Tenant**

**Chapter Two**

**The Unwanted Visitor**

The next morning, Kiki awoke with a start; she had a nightmare. It wasn't a normal nightmare that you can't completely remember, no, this one was like it really happened. Thinking this was unusual; Kiki rushed over to Nookington's and bought a pink plaid diary...

Dear Diary,

_I don't like to write in journals or diaries or any sort, but I found this certain dream quite interesting and I thought I should write it down. This is how it went..._

_I had a whole day of shopping, gossiping, and fun. I first went to Yuka's house to pick up my comic book, but she didn't have it. It turns out every stinking animal in Green Bay has read my comic book so I decided to go home and write letters to everyone saying that they shouldn't lend out other people's property. When I got home, I ate lunch and headed up stairs to write my complaints. I found Simon sitting on my bed waiting for me._

_That's my dream, and then I woke up. It was freaky, but luckily it's impossible for anyone to break in, my groid will make sure of that._

**Kiki**

_Well I'm glad I got that off my chest_ Kiki thought as she licked herself.** (A/N: Remember, Kiki is a cat, and cats like themselves.)** She decided to go outside and get some fresh air. As she stepped outside, Lobo the wolf came running up to her. "Aye Kiki!" The wolf said joyfully.

"Hiya Lobo" Kiki said in the same happy tone.

"Whot are yew dewing up this early, swede? Lobo inquired with his Swedish accent.

"I had a terrible dream and I thought that I should get my mind off it by spending all of my boyfriend's money, eh." Kiki said with an evil grin.

"Yes, vary nice, I like tew sing when I'm feel'n down, swede." And with that the wolf started singing his country's national anthem.

"Well, um, yeah, I guess I'll be going, eh." The cat said, trying not to laugh.

On the way to Nookington's Kiki grabbed a pear from one of Green Bay's many fruit trees. Before she bit into the juicy crop, something caught her eye. A scream escaped her lips; it was her boyfriend Ben snogging Cleo the horse. Slowly, she took her golden shovel out of her pocket. **(A/N: I still don't know how those AC people and animals do that; they can fit beds in their pants! Holy crap!)** A grim idea had formed in Kiki's furry head; it was to knock the crap out of Ben. When she was a foot or two from Ben's rabbit head, she slammed the shovel down upon him with such force, he collapsed right there. Cleo looked at Kiki with horror on her face and then ran away. Kiki lifted her cataleptic boyfriend off the soil and leaned him on a tree.

"I, I, I just can't believe you did that!" Sobbed Kiki.

"Well believe it! Just go away so I don't risk any further injury." The disgruntled rabbit told Kiki.

"Oh fine, be that way you insensitive fruit cake, and as far as I'm concerned, this relationship is OVER!" Kiki screamed through tears.

It started to rain as she walked home, but Kiki didn't care, she let the raindrops enclose around her as she cried quietly to herself.

She opened her door and set her pear down on her watermelon table (her bottom floor was decorated fruity.) When she reached her second floor (which was decorated modern) she froze, and heard someone in the shadows say, "Hello Kiki, I've been waiting for you."

* * *

Hope you liked my second chapter, since we have hurricane Frances comming through, we get a lot of days off from school, so I'll probably be updating one of my stories soon. Please review!!!!! Thank you kindly :D


End file.
